Complete Destruction
by Wolferrath
Summary: Cyrus teams up with Ghetsis to acheive the ultimate goal ... control Arceus and take its power. A priestess or a maiden chosen by Arceus himself is set off to find an object to restore the artifacts of every legendary pokemon and save the pokemon universe. However, it requires a sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokémon, just the game I bought :P**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sinnoh Police Headquarters**

"What? Cyrus escaped?" Officer Jenny asked.

"It seems so," the policeman replied. "A Pokémon from the Unova region created an escape route for him. We tried to stop him, but the Pokémon attacked us and took Cyrus with it. We're sorry."

"Save the apologies and find Cyrus!"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**Plasma Headquarters**

"Excellent work of brining him here Hydreigon," the unknown person said.

"I appreciate you giving me the exit from that place of confinement, but after reading the letter your dragon sent for me, what do you want from me?"

"Nothing but your cooperation," the unknown person replied. "Now tell me, have you heard about the greatest Pokémon Arceus?"

* * *

**Aspertia Town 9:00 pm**

Its been a year since Team Plasma invaded the Unova region by using Kyurem's power to freeze the region. However, their leader was nowhere to be found. Lord N, the ex-Plasma team, and the remaining members of the Plasma continued on helping with the Pokémon that were separated or looking for a friend.

Hugh watched his little sister, Amelia, play with her Liepard. It took the Pokémon some time to remember after 5 years under Team Plasma. However, seeing his little sister happy with her Pokémon was precious to him.

"Brother!" Amelia exclaimed, running up to him. "I want to go on a Pokémon adventure! Can we go please?"

"You asked me so many times. You're too young to go on an adventure," Hugh replied.

"I'm nine and a half years old. I'm old enough to go on an adventure!"

"But you don't know anything about Pokémon: how to catch them, train them, and most importantly,  
take care of them."

"Oh, pretty please? I can learn more about Pokémon once we go on an adventure."

"But sis-"

"My, looks like our daughter is growing up" their mother said.

"She sure is sweetie. Since your birthday is tomorrow, do you know what you want for your birthday?" their father asked.

"I WANT TO GO ON A POKEMON ADVENTURE WITH MY BROTHER!"

The mother felt uneasy from the Amelia's answer. "A Pokémon adventure? But you're too young to go on a journey. You could get hurt."

"But I can handle it mommy.I want one of those starter Pokémon and my very own PokeDex."

"We know that you want to go badly, but your brother is right. You're too young to go on any adventures. Maybe next year." their father said.

"I told you," Hugh said. "Also, you have your Liepard. You don't need another Pokémon."

"But I want to go! It's not fair!"

"Honey, it's late. You and Hugh go to bed."

Hugh watched as his sister headed to bed in tears. _Maybe it's not a bad idea for her to have an adventure._

* * *

**Aspertia City 10:00 am**

Liepard woke up after its long nap. The Pokémon walked to the sleeping girl owner and licked her face as if she was waking her up.

"Mommy ..." Amelia groaned, trying to sleep. "Five more minutes."

Ignoring Amelia's response, Liepard grabbed the blanket with her teeth and pulled it away from her. She walked towards Amelia again and mewed as loud as she can.

"Alright ... alright," Amelia replied, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "You want to play right?"

The Pokémon mewed back as if it was answering her question. Grabbing her shoes, Liepard placed them on her lap.

"Okay, you win."

Just before Amelia reached for the door, she realized something. The house was quiet. Too quiet. She was hoping to hear her brother training with his Pokémon or her mother scolding her dad about his skill in making breakfast. However, not a sound was made in the house.

"Mom? Dad? Brother? Where are you guys?" Amelia asked.

Amelia and Liepard headed downstairs to the kitchen realizing that it was dark and no one was there. Suddenly, the lights turned on.

"SUPRISE!"

"Happy Birthday Sis!" Hugh said, holding the birthday cake. "Blow out the candles!"

Just when Amelia was blowing out the candles, someone was knocking the door.

"I wonder who could that be?" the mother asked.

Curious, Amelia opened the door. The person was wearing a long white lab coat with formal clothing. She was carrying a special case with three poke balls inside.

"Hello there," the person said. "You must be the birthday girl. I'm Professor Juniper. I suppose you are ready to pick your own Pokémon?"

Amelia started to squeal and hugged her mom and dad. "Thank you mom and dad!"

"We talked about it and we decided to call Juniper so she can help you pick out a Pokémon," the mother replied.

"Oh, I want to give you this sis," Hugh said, giving her a wrapped gift.

Filled with excitement, Amelia opened her gift. "A POKEDEX! THANK YOU BROTHER!"

"I'm glad you like it. With that device, you can learn more about Pokémon and where to catch them."

"Now then, are you ready to pick your own Pokémon?" Professor Juniper asked, opening the case.

Amelia quickly picked the very first pokeball from the case and pressed the button. The pokeball opened and revealed a small green Pokémon.

"So you picked Snivy? Is that who you want?"

Before she could answer, Snivy ran up to her and hugged her as if he picked her to be his owner.

"I guess that's a yes. Before I go, here are five pokeballs you can use to catch more pokemon. I hope you h-"

Suddenly, something crashed through the front window startling the professor and Hugh's family. Liepard ran towards the thing and snarled in anger.

Professor Juniper checked on the animal. "Goodness, it's a Pokémon Zoroark!"

"Why is Zoroark here?" Hugh asked.

"I don't know, but she looks bad. All these wounds on her are very serious."

Zoroark started to stand while clutching her bleeding arm. She looked at her surroundings, but when she saw the professor, she grabbed her arm and started to tug.

"What is she doing?" Amelia asked.

"It looks like she's trying to show us something. What do you want us to see?"

Zoroark quickly left the house, showing them the way. Juniper, Hugh, and Amelia went after Zoroark while the family started to repair the broken window. After following the pokemon for countless hours, they find Zoroark on the lookout (balcony?) of Aspertia Town trying to wake her unconscious owner. The owner has on an outfit that looked ancient and she carried an old-looking object that looks like a flute.

"She's hurt!" Hugh said.

"Let's take her and Zoroark to the Pokémon Center before it's too late," Juniper said.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? For Chapter 2 on Live, I am terribly sorry if it was terrible. I was taking my finals and it was hard for me to come up with another chapter and long nights of studying. With some help of the awesome editor, I will bring Chapter 2 back! Oh please tell me the name of Hugh's sister. I don't want to keep typing "girl" XD**

**Until then ... read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do NOT own Pokémon**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Pokémon Center/Hospital-Aspierta Town 12:00 pm**

"How are they Doctor?," Professor Juniper asked.

"Zoroark sustained minor injuries so she'll be able to recover fast. However, the girl's injuries are serious. Luckily, you three were able to bring her here fast enough or else her wounds would've been infected," the doctor explained.

"Can we go see her?" Amelia asked.

"Why of course little one, but make it short. She needs her rest."

The doctor led the trio down the hallway of the Pokémon Center to a set of doors. Then, the doctor showed them a door at the end of the hall.

The doctor quietly knocked the door. "Excuse me, you have some visitors."

"Come in," the voice replied.

"I'll go check on her Pokémon. In the meantime, you guys can enter to her room."

By the time the trio entered to the room, the girl was already up ripping her IV and her bandages.

"What are you doing?" Professor Juniper asked. "You were seriously wounded and the doctor said that you need your rest if you want a quick recovery."

However, to their surprise, the girl ripped off the bandages from her arm, revealing no cuts or wounds. Like they weren't there in the first place "I'm fine. Really I am."

_What is she?_ Professor Juniper thought._ No human could recover that fast and have no scars._

"Who are you?" Hugh asked.

"The name's Kyro," the girl replied. "Maiden of the great Pokémon Arceus."

"Arceus?" Amelia asked. "Who's Arceus?"

"Arceus is the creator of every Pokémon in the Pokémon Universe. Legends say that he created Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and three lake guardians: Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf."

Hugh heard about the legendary Pokémon when he was small, but he never had the opportunity to meet it face to face. If what she said about being the maiden of Arceus is true, then this is his chance.

"I've always wanted to see Arcues!" Hugh exclaimed. "Do you know where he's located?"

"I'm afraid not", Kyro replied shaking her head. "Originally, he's always at the top of Spear Pillar from the Sinnoh. However, since Arceus goes from region to region, I don't know where he is."

"Come to think of it", Juniper said. "Rumors said that Arceus was found at the ruins of Team Plasma's Castle."

"YAY!" Amelia exclaimed. "A POKEMON ADVENTURE!"

"As soon I'm released from the hospital, we'll head out right away. If it's okay with your parents."

Without any second thoughts, Amelia rushed out of the hospital to discuss it with her parents.

* * *

**Team Plasma's Frigate**

"YOU LOST HER?" the unknown person yelled, slamming his staff in rage. "How can you lose her?"

"Forgive us Lord Ghetsis," Team Plasma member replied in fear. "We were close, but her Pokémon intefered and attacked us. However, we were able to find the girl. She's somewhere around Aspertia Town."

"Go there and find her! She's the key to my plans."

* * *

**Aspertia Town Hugh's House**

Hugh's mother gives Amelia a pair of shoes. "They're running shoes. They'll help you throughout your journey."

Filled with excitement, Amelia quickly tried on her new shoes. They felt light than the ones she wore every day.

"You take care of your sister Hugh," their mother said.

Their father gave Hugh and Amelia a watch device."Here's a Xtransciever for both of you. If anything happens, contact us."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of sis," Hugh replied. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to her."

Just before they were getting ready to leave, Amelia's Liepard tugged her shirt as if asking to come with them.

Amelia chuckled. "Of course you can come."

"Sorry I'm late," Kyro said running to Hugh and Amelia. "The hospital wanted me to sign some papers."

"Oh my," Hugh's mother said. "Won't Team Plasma find you in that outfit? I heard that they're still in the area."

"It's fine. Zoroark has the ability to transform into anything so she can be like me and distract Team Plasma."

However, the mother grabbed Kyro's wrist and dragged her into the house.

"It's a Zoroark!"

Hugh and Amelia both turned around to find a Team Plasma Grunt right by their house.

"If Zoroark's here, then the girl must be with you! Where is she?" Team Plasma Grunt demanded.

"You again!" Hugh exclaimed. "You're not taking my sister's Pokémon!"

"I care less about the runt's Pokémon. Give me the girl and I promise I won't cause no harm."

"She's coming with us!" Amelia yelled. Her Snivy hissed in agreement.

"Your loss," Team Plasma said releasing his Pokémon. "Crobat! Use air slash!"

Crobat unleashed a powerful Air Slash, giving Snivy critical damage. Liepard leaped towards Crobat and sink her fangs on its wings. However, Crobat attacked Liepard with Shadow Ball. Before Hugh used his Pokémon, Zoroark transformed into a Samurott and used Hydro Pump against Crobat and Team Plasma Grunt,  
sending them far away from Aspierta City.

"Are you two okay? I heard yelling just now," the mother asked peeking outside curiously.

_I can't let them know that Team Plasma was here._ Hugh quickly grabbed a potion medicine from his pocket and used it on Snivy for his wounds. "I was training my sis with her Pokémon. It's best that we should head out right away."

"Of course," Kyro agreed adjusting her new Pokémon trainer gear. "Floccesy Town is not far from here. We can stop there before it gets too dark."

* * *

**Author's Note - Sorry if the ending sucks. Getting ready for Spring Semester is killing me DX**

**Okay for my Oc character (Kyro), she has a monster that is sealed inside her, giving her the ability to travel to different worlds through time and space. **

**anyways, read and review :3**


End file.
